1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of molecular biology. More specifically, the present invention relates to molecular cloning and characterization of a conserved major immunoreactive 28-kDa protein gene from a polymorphic multiple gene family of Ehrlichia canis 
2. Description of the Related Art
Canine ehrlichiosis, also known as canine tropical pancytopenia, is a tick-borne rickettsial disease of dogs first described in Africa in 1935 and the United States in 1963 (Donatien and Lestoquard, 1935; Ewing, 1963). The disease became better recognized after an epizootic outbreak occurred in United States military dogs during the Vietnam War (Walker et al., 1970)
The etiologic agent of canine ehrlichiosis is Ehrlichia canis, a small, gram-negative, obligate intracellular bacterium which exhibits tropism for mononuclear phagocytes (Nyindo et al., 1971) and is transmitted by the brown dog tick, Rhipicephalus sanguineus (Groves et al., 1975). The progression of canine ehrlichiosis occurs in three phases, acute, subclinical and chronic. The acute phase is characterized by fever, anorexia, depression, lymphadenopathy and mild thrombocytopenia (Troy and Forrester, 1990). Dogs typically recover from the acute phase, but become persistently infected carriers of the organism without clinical signs of disease for months or even years (Harrus et al., 1998). A chronic phase develops in some cases that is characterized by thrombocytopenia, hyperglobulinemia, anorexia, emaciation, and hemorrhage, particularly epistaxis, followed by death (Troy and Forrester, 1990).
Molecular taxonomic analysis based on the 16S rRNA gene has determined that E. canis and E. chaffensis, the etiologic agent of human monocytic ehrlichiosis (HME), are closely related (Anderson et al., 1991; Anderson et al., 1992; Dawson et al., 1991; Chen et al., 1994). Considerable cross reactivity of the 64, 47, 40, 30, 29 and 23-kDa antigens between E. canis and E. chaffensis has been reported (Chen et al., 1994; Chen et al., 1997; Rikihisa et al., 1994; Rikihisa et al., 1992). Analysis of immunoreactive antigens with human and canine convalescent phase sera by immunoblot has resulted in the identification of numerous immunodominant proteins of E. canis, including a 30-kDa protein (Chen et al., 1997). In addition, a 30-kDa protein of E. canis has been described as a major immunodominant antigen recognized early in the immune response that is antigenically distinct from the 30-kDa protein of E. chaffensis (Rikihisa et al., 1992; Rikihisa et al., 1994). Other immunodominant proteins of E. canis with molecular masses ranging from 20 to 30-kDa have also been identified (Brouqui et al., 1992; Nyindo et al., 1991; Chen et al., 1994; Chen et al., 1997).
Recently, cloning and sequencing of a multigene family (omp-1) encoding proteins of 23 to 28-kDa have been described for E. chaffeensis (Ohashi et al., 1998). The 28-kDa immunodominant outer membrane protein gene (p28) of E. chaffensis, homologous to the Cowdria ruminantium map-1 gene, was cloned. Mice immunized with recombinant P28 were protected against challenge infection with the homologous strain according to PCR analysis of periperal blood 5 days after challenge (Ohashi et al., 1998). Molecular cloning of two similar, but nonidentical, tandemly arranged 28-kDa genes of E. canis homologous to E. chaffeensis omp-1 gene family and C. rumanintium map-1 gene has also been reported (Reddy et al., 1998),
The prior art is deficient in the lack of cloning and characterization of 28-kDa immunoreactive protein gene of Ehrlichia canis. Further, The prior art is deficient in the lack of recombinant protein of such immunoreactive gene of Ehrlichia canis. The present invention fulfills this long-standing need and desire in the art.
The present invention describes the molecular cloning, sequencing, characterization, and expression of a conserved mature 28-kDa (designated p28) immunoreactive protein gene of E. canis, and the presence of a p28 polymorphic multigene family in E. canis. Comparison with E. chaffeensis and other E. canis 28-kDa protein genes revealed that this gene shares the most amino acid homology with the E. chaffeensis omp-1 multigene family and is highly conserved among E. canis isolates.
In one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided DNA sequences encoding a 30 kDa immunoreactive protein of Ehrlichia canis. Preferably, the protein has an amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO: 2 and the gene has a nucleic acid sequence of SEQ ID NO: 1 and is a member of a polymorphic multiple gene family. More preferably, the protein has an N-terminal signal sequence which is cleaved after post-translational process resulting in the production of a mature 28 kDa protein (p28).
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an expression vector comprising a gene encoding the 28 kDa immunoreactive protein of Ehrlichia canis and wherein the vector is capable of expressing the gene when the vector is introduced into a cell.
In another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a recombinant protein comprising an amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO: 2. Preferably, the amino acid sequence is encoded by a nucleic acid sequence of SEQ ID NO: 1. Preferably, the recombinant protein comprises 4 variable regions which are surface exposed, hydrophilic and antigenic. Still preferably, the recombinant protein is an antigen.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of producing the recombinant protein, comprising the steps of obtaining a vector that comprises an expression region comprising a sequence encoding the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO: 2 operatively linked to a promoter; transfecting the vector into a cell; and
culturing the cell under conditions effective for expression of the expression region.
The invention may also be described in certain embodiments as a method of inhibiting Ehrlichia canis infection in a subject comprising the steps of: identifying a subject suspected of being exposed to or infected with Ehrlichia canis; and administering a composition comprising a 28 kDa antigen of Ehrlichia canis in an amount effective to inhibit an Ehrlichia canis infection. The inhibition may occur through any means such as, i.e. the stimulation of the subject""s humoral or cellular immune responses, or by other means such as inhibiting the normal function of the 28 kDa antigen, or even competing with the antigen for interaction with some agent in the subject""s body.
Other and further aspects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the presently preferred embodiments of the invention given for the purpose of disclosure.